


Every Night They Fall

by trickshire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Piercings, Xeno, lesbians, mentions of body modification, mentions of gory injury, virgocest, we just don't know, what am tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickshire/pseuds/trickshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Kanaya's request, Porrim guides her through her deflowering. Several times over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night They Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePioden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/gifts).



> "I have noticed an alarming lack of Virgocest! This saddens me greatly. I'd like to see something with my two favorite Maryams, preferably porny! I'd really like a gentle and experienced Porrim helping/leading a shy but really eager Kanaya through her first time. Bonus for cunnilingus and xeno!"
> 
> So I was originally going to do the Firefly crossover-sort-of fic but that ended up just not coalescing in time. But this fic is still my blood, sweat and tears, so hopefully it's good! I'm hoping to come back to Jade Harley's adventures on the good ship Serenity, but in the meantime I figure good porn is just as enjoyable. There's not as much cunnilingus as I was hoping for, ThePioden, but I hope you like it anyway. This one's for you.

She is still only kissing the soft skin at the inside of your wrist, and somehow this is the most erotic thing that has ever happened to you. You clear your throat. You're certain that you must be glowing brighter than the Alternian sun. (It's a little hard to remember how to turn off the rainbow drinker glow when you're full to bursting with nervous energy.)

You can tell she's looking at you when she opens her eyes, as her irises are colored with the slightest hint of silver against the unnatural dead white of the sclera and pupils. "You okay? I'll stop if you want."

Clearing your throat apparently did nothing, because when you try to speak you breathe a little spittle and cough awkwardly. "I. Yes, quite. No need to worry about me, please continue."

"You're so tense." She smiles, straightening up to her full height. You look down rather than meeting her eyes - you know you'll only blush brighter green against your white skin if you do. This isn't your best idea, as you end up only staring down at the plunging dip of her dress's neckline. The soft space between her breasts looks terribly inviting.

She chucks you right under the chin, tilting your head up so you have to look at her. Her expression is full of concern. "Hey. Seriously, do you want to stop? You seem pretty freaked out."

"No!" You might be tripping over your tongue to an embarrassing degree, but you want to be quick to shoot down that idea. "No, I don't want that. I promise I'm fine. I just, well, I don't know what to do."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" She laughs a little. You wish your laugh sounded half as lovely. "You've never done this before. No one's going to know how to do everything. Tell you what, why don't you try undressing me?"

"Oh, yes, please," you say hurriedly, gratitude swelling inside you. You hate being at a loss. "If it's all right."

"More than all right. Relax," your ancestor reminds you. She lifts her arms so you can get at the zipper in the side of her dress. You chew on the inside of your cheek a little, reaching out to tug at it and trying not to be too clumsy.

It still takes a few seconds, and when you're done you move towards the straps on her shoulders before hesitating again. You're trying not to think too hard about the little patch of grey skin you've exposed at her side, and you're still not entirely sure that you're doing this properly. Still, you remember that she only just told you to relax, and after a moment you lower your hands to Porrim's shoulders, gently pushing the gown's straps down her arms. She stays perfectly still as you ease the fabric down. Doesn't even blush when you expose her breasts, the same size as yours, a little smaller than Rose's, small enough not to need a bra very much. (You do try very hard not to think about Rose's breasts a lot of the time, without much success.) You, on the other hand, can feel your face burning nearly lowblood-warm. It turns out she's pierced there, too; a ring in one nipple, two barbells forming a cross in the other.

"You can touch as well as look, you know," Porrim prompts you, and you realize you've been staring at her chest for a few moments now. You can't blush any more than you already are, so you just swallow against your dry throat and leave her half-undressed as you cup her breasts carefully. Your fingers brush against the metal in her nipples; you expected it to be cold, but you find instead that it's just a little warm from her skin. It still feels a little too intimate for you to be handling her this way, even though you were the one to approach her for this and she agreed with enthusiasm. You drop your hands, overcome with nerves again.

For lack of anything else to do you instead lean in to kiss at the curling end of one tattoo. "I love these," you murmur softly against her skin. "They look so beautiful. I don't know if I could pull them off as well."

"I could give you one," she offers casually, tilting her head to the side as you kiss her collarbone. "It doesn't have to be anything big or flashy like my sleeves. Or a tramp stamp like Meenah's got." She grins at you. You think she could convince people to do all kinds of things they'd never dream of with that grin.

You should turn her down, but instead you find yourself asking, "Does it hurt?" Your fingers are tracing along the markings on her other arm. You don't know why you're a little surprised that her skin is just as smooth and soft where the black lines twist over it.

"Well, yeah. You're permanently marking your body, of course it'll hurt. I think it's a good hurt." She catches your chin again, tugging you up for a kiss. You're all too willing to relent and enjoy it. Porrim is a very good kisser, it's almost unfair compared to your adolescent fumbling. "It's just a thought," she continues when you separate. "Not an obligation. Just think about it."

You nod a little and file that away in your mind for now. In fact, you forget about it entirely a moment later, when Porrim reaches out and touches your hips. "Can I?" she asks, like you're the one doing her a favor.

You nod enthusiastically. You're a bit nervous, you're not half as beautiful and graceful as your ancestor, but you want her to touch you so badly. She coaxes you to raise your arms and tugs your shirt up and over your head; in return, you tug her dress down further and over the curve of her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Some little part of you notices giddily that her mint-green panties have an adorable little bow at the waistband. Only for a fleeting moment, though, because then she leans down and kisses at the hollow of your throat. You can feel the thin ring in her lip nudge against your skin, and the barest hint of her fangs sliding against your neck, and it makes your poor vascular pump flutter madly.

"Relax," she murmurs. Feeling her lips move against your skin makes you shiver. "You can tell me if you're uncomfortable or you want to stop at any time. Besides that, just enjoy it. I'll take care of you." She begins to kiss lower down, towards your sternum, between your breasts. You make an embarrassing noise of want.

"But what about you?" you ask, trying to keep your voice steady as Porrim's soft lips close around one nipple. It's very difficult. She laves her tongue over the small nub, sucks on it for a few moments, then lets it go with a small, wet sound.

"Don't worry about that. I'm having fun, why wouldn't I be? You're adorable." She grins up at you, her fingers toying with your neglected nipple. "Trust me, Kanaya, this is fine. You'll have plenty of chances to reciprocate. We're not even naked yet! Have a little patience."

You sort of want to argue more, that you're not doing enough, that you're not enough, period, but you decide to follow her advice and shut up. It's not as if you don't like this. That is essentially the opposite of how you feel.

She starts kissing you again, rising to start at your lips and working her way down again, slowly but steadily. You shudder and try not to make too many embarrassing noises as she gets to your stomach. You've sneaked a look at Rose's once, when she and Dave and Terezi convinced Karkat to let them alchemize a pool and swimsuits. You'd declined their requests to join in, but you'd seen the little dip in Rose's stomach, the tiny hole. It had been cute on her, if alien to you. Terezi's stomach had been as flat and smooth as any troll's. Your stomach is scarred over; the old wound has filled in, but the skin looks pale and feels strange, forming a concave curve that will never fully heal. You didn't want to show your imperfection to her.

Porrim doesn't seem to mind it, though. She kisses the center of the healed-over circle as if it's as beautiful as her flawless skin, her fingers tracing over the edges of the scar. She pauses to look at you. "Can I?" she asks, plucking at the waistline of your skirt.

You nod. "Yes," you reply, and your voice sounds a little funny in your ears.

She undoes the catch and the zipper at your side, tugging the skirt down. Your blue panties follow after it, and she rises to her feet again, coaxing your hands to her hips. "Go ahead," she encourages. You hesitate only a moment before rolling her underwear down over her hips, letting them drop to the floor at her feet. She steps forward, making you step back, both of you leaving your clothes in a pile on the floor behind her. The back of your knees bumps up against fabric, and you realize a rest cushion has popped into existence behind you. It doesn't bother you. You've learned by now that it's easy to manifest items in a dream bubble with only a thought

You let Porrim push you down to sit on the rectangular cushion. "Just sit back and relax," she says softly, pushing your knees apart and kneeling between them. You gulp nervously, but you don't tell her to stop, instead only pushing some hair away from her face. She kisses your fingers, then lowers her head between your legs. Blushing, you look away, unable to quite watch her. 

Then you feel her tongue against you, slick and just a little warm. It teases at the outside of your nook, and you shiver and moan at the sensation because it's nothing like what your own fingers can do for you. You feel it dip into you slightly, and then it drags firmly upwards, past your nook and up to the slit where your bulge is only just beginning to peek out. You let out a startlingly loud moan as Porrim delves down into that smaller space, in and out, pressing her tongue deeper into it until it can't go any further. It feels full and startling and a bit uncomfortable, but you can't say you mind the sensation. Her tongue already felt fantastic against you, but like this it presses and constricts your bulge as it tries to emerge from its sheath, keeping it tucked inside even as it expands from arousal. The pressure is intense, but not painful, and you squirm a little in mixed frustration and desire. You have to lean back on your elbows for support at this point, because you're dizzy with pleasure and you aren't sure you won't fall over or do something equally clumsy and embarrassing if you don't keep yourself braced.

Porrim slides her tongue out of you, pulling back to take a breath, and your bulge just about pops out after it with the sudden release of the pressure that was holding it in. You can't help gasping with relief and maybe a little disappointment. You chance a glance down at her, and she's smiling up at you, panting slightly, her face flushed with green. She looks perfect. "You're beautiful," you mumble, and you reach out with one hand to brush over her lips for a moment.

"You too," she replies. "You liking this so far? You seemed to, but you're kind of quiet for the most part."

"Yes, very much, yes," you assure her instantly. "Please, I want- please continue."

"Whatever you want," she says. She bends down between your legs again, and oh god she's swallowing your bulge down like it's nothing. You whimper, and your hips buck slightly, and she just takes it all in. The sound of her sucking on you is obscenely loud in this quiet space. You feel her slip a couple fingers into you, rubbing at the front wall of your nook, where there's only a very small space between it and the root of your bulge. It feels fantastic, and within a few minutes you can only manage an inarticulate warning before you come.

She drinks your genetic material down, and you shiver as you feel her swallow around you, and then pulls away a little. "Mind if I change things up a little?"

You shake your head, eager for more. She smiles, pulling her fingers out, licking them clean of translucent green fluid. You close your eyes and breathe deeply. Then you hear a muted buzzing start between your legs, and a firm bulb presses against the lips of your nook, humming with vibrations. You startle slightly. "Sorry, I should have warned you," Porrim says, and then gently pushes the vibrator inside. It doesn't feel terribly big inside you, but it's certainly more than your fingers ever were. She works it in a little and then presses it upward so it can stimulate your bulge through your nook in much the same way her fingers were before. It squirms and twists outside of its sheath, feeling both intensely stimulated and strangely neglected.

Not for long, though. As Porrim begins to rhythmically work the vibrator inside your nook she takes your bulge into her mouth again, bobbing her head and working against it with her tongue rather than sucking it this time. You gasp and squirm in pleasure, and while you still need to brace yourself on one elbow, you tentatively work your other hand into her luxurious hair, rubbing at the base of one horn. She gives a pleased-sounding hum, tilting the vibe further up until you can't help a soft moan. It's not long before you come again, and this time Porrim doesn't keep your bulge in her mouth, letting you spend yourself on her shoulders and breasts. You're both terribly embarrassed and terribly turned on. Even without the obligation by Imperial law, it's more than a little deviant to do this without a pail.

She pulls the vibrator from your nook, switching it off and setting it aside. She lowers her head between your thighs, and you wonder for a moment if she intends to make you come enough times to fill a pail tonight. Not that you entirely mind that idea. But she only licks you clean and then scoots back before standing up. "Sit up and drink this," she commands, handing you a glass of some sort of fruit juice. "You need to stay hydrated if we're going to keep going."

Obediently you sip at it as your ancestor sits beside you and manifests another glass for herself. When you're about halfway through she hands you a little package of nuts; you thank her quietly and nibble at those too. "You have to keep your energy up," she says. "Pailing's fun, but it can be pretty strenuous on your body. I should have mentioned before that if you think you need to take a break at any time, you can tell me. I want you to end up the good, satisfied exhausted, not the uncomfortable kind."

"I'm all right," you assure her. You're sneaking glances over at her; this is the first good look at her naked body you've had. She notices your staring, and her smile widens. You duck your head a little. "You look lovely," you mumble.

"You do too, you know," she replies, running a hand through your short hair, and you can't help smiling back at her. "How're you feeling?"

"Good," you reply, and slip off the bed. She glances at you in some confusion until you push at her knees a little. Then her expression becomes one of comprehension, and she obliges you by spreading them apart.

"Let me know if I do something wrong?" you ask as you go to your knees.

"Don't be so worried. I'll tell you how I like whatever you're doing, okay?" Porrim laughs in reply, fingering the grooves in your horns fondly. You shiver a little, and bend down, tentatively running your fingers over the slit of her bulge's sheath; it's already emerged some, coiling around lazily, and now more of its length slides out. It's a little thicker than yours, but still slim based on the troll pornography you've discreetly obtained in the past. She lets out a happy sigh, rubbing your horns more firmly. "That's great."

"Okay." You give her bulge a tentative squeeze, and she makes another pleased noise low in her throat. Encouraged, you begin to stroke it as you press your face in closer between her thighs, poking your tongue out to run over the outer lips of her nook. She tastes slightly salty to you. You kiss the base of her bulge, then press your tongue inside of her nook, trying to slide it up against the front wall the way she did with her fingers and the vibrator before.

"A little harder, if you can?" she asks. You obligingly do your best, feeling like you must be the clumsiest at moving your tongue in the world (particularly when distracted by the lovely feeling of her stroking your horns, you didn't think such a mild sensation could occupy your attention so much), but she doesn't seem to mind. "Like that," she murmurs. "You're doing just fine."

You think you get a little less awkward as you go, but it's hard to tell. Porrim's much more vocal than you in expressing her enjoyment. Probably because she's not half as self-conscious as you, if you're any judge. If you looked like her, you think maybe you'd have that kind of confidence too. She murmurs encouragement as you stroke her bulge firmly, trying to twist your wrist a little the way you like when you're alone, with your fingers stuffed up your nook and trying to muffle your moans. You guess she likes it too, because she makes the loveliest noises with each twist. You think you could listen to that sound forever. Maybe this is why she said she was fine just looking after you, before.

"You might want to back off, I'm almost done," she warns breathily just as your jaw's starting to feel sore and your throat is getting dried out. You back away, and in a stroke of inspiration you replace your tongue with the vibrator, pushing it in and turning it on with shaky hands. She just about shrieks "Oh FUCK!" and then she convulses, and her come feels startlingly warm on your skin. She tugs you up insistently even while you're stroking her through the orgasm, kissing your jade-stained mouth eagerly. You can't help moaning; you're definitely ready for another round yourself, and her skin feels so good sliding against yours.

But when Porrim pulls away to let you breathe again, she pushes another glass of juice into your hands. "Drink first," she tells you. She reaches down to tug the vibrator out with visibly shaking hands as you roll off her to do as ordered, turning it off again. She tosses it aside, somewhere you can't see, and has some juice for herself.

You're feeling antsy and far too turned on, and as soon as she's drained her glass you impatiently pull it away from her hands and kiss her. She's startled only for a moment, and then she leans into you, cupping a hand around the back of your head and tugging you against her, tilting her head and coaxing your mouth open. It doesn't need much coaxing. You're rutting up against her, all too eager for more. It doesn't take much for her to be up for another round, too. Your bulges twist together and rub up against each other as your hips move, and it's just enough to make you feel good without feeling like quite enough for what you really want from her. What you've been wanting this whole time.

"God, I want to fuck you," she murmurs against your mouth. A little thrill of desire goes through you; this beautiful troll, your ancestor, she wants you like this, wants you so much you can hear it in her voice. "Can I?"

You nod eagerly till she kisses you again, and then you don't want to ruin a perfectly good kiss with nodding. Porrim could win awards at kissing competitions if there was such a thing, you think giddily. She pushes you down to lie on the rest cushion, and her hair spills down over your shoulders as she runs her hands all over you, none of the restrained fleeting touches of before. You like thinking that she thinks you're lovely enough to lose control over.

"You're beautiful," she groans, slipping a hand between you both, her fingers finding your nook. "Kanaya, I want to-"

"Please, I want you to," you gasp. Within another moment she's pushing into you, slow but inexorable. She's thicker than her fingers or the vibrator, you feel so deliciously full, and you kiss her again, feeling like you're coming apart at the seams. This is good, really good, this is the perfect culmination of everything that's been happening so far tonight. Porrim feels just right in your nook, thick enough that she feels wonderful in there but not so thick that you feel like you're coming apart at the seams.

"Come on, Kanaya, let me hear you," she whispers into your ear, and you tilt your hips up as she thrusts and you moan for her. You want to, she's so wonderful and perfect and she wants you, poor inadequate you, and you're feeling just mad enough with desire that you're willing to give her whatever she wants without feeling so damned self-conscious. You are absolutely blazing with light and you feel glorious right about now. You are wanted, and it's not shameful, it's good and wonderful and everything you hoped it would be when you asked her to have you, shy and awkward and fumbling over the words. You're being fucked too silly to think about that right now. If she thought you weren't enough, she had plenty of time to call it off before, but here she is in all that beauty and she wants to share it with you.

The fingers on one of her hands digs into your glutes, lifting your hips off the rest cushion so she can get a better angle as she pushes into you. You fist one of your hands in the sheets, and the other one comes up to toy with the barbells in her nipple that had so fascinated you before. She moans her approval, and her bulge twists inside you in that way you're rapidly finding that you like. Normally you'd find it shameful, how quickly you reach orgasm with her fucking you and giving your bulge the most occasional and idle strokes, but in this moment it feels perfect and right, and you pour yourself out between the two of you without a care in the world.

She's not quite done, but you don't mind. You just let your head loll against the pillow the dream bubble has helpfully provided you with and enjoy the satisfaction of your afterglow as she continues her methodical rhythm inside you. It seems like both an eternity and too short a time when she finally finishes inside you.

She pulls out of you and flops down lazily to lie beside you. You sigh in contentment, and you can see her smile in return. You lie like that together for some time, you tracing little spirals in her palms, her humming some soft sweet-sounding song. It feels comfortable, and you're warm all over.

In a few minutes you scoot your way closer to Porrim, pulling yourself up and over her. "If it's not too presumptuous," you murmur softly, "may I try it?"

"Whatever you like, we'll do, Kanaya," she replies. She tangles her fingers in your hair and pulls you down for a kiss. "Just one more, though. Even I get tired."

"Oh- oh, yes, I mean, I'm not trying to, I just wanted to try, oh dear I'm babbling aren't I." You can feel the blush burning in your cheeks.

"A little. It's no big deal." She takes your hand, pushes it down between her legs. "Don't worry so much. You're getting the hang of it, and if I weren't willing I'd tell you."

You nod because you don't trust yourself not to babble again, and you curl your fingers against Porrim's still-wet nook slightly. You can see the little shiver that goes down her spine, and she sighs, opening up for you. She's so lovely it makes your blood pusher hurt. You're getting hard for her again already. It's been increasingly hard to think since she let you start to undress her. You press two of your fingers into her and watch her reactions carefully, trying to notice what seems to work and what doesn't. She's still very responsive, but she doesn't seem to be communicating everything clearly at this point. Not that you are either.

"Okay, here," she says after a few minutes, when her bulge is finally starting to lazily coil out again. "Let's try it like this." She sits up, and you do so as well, backing away slightly and pulling your fingers from her again, uncertain of what she wants to do or if she doesn't want to anymore. But she just climbs into your lap, smiles at you, and moves her hips, grinding against you. Her nook feels wet and all too ready for you, and even though you somewhat think it has to be far too soon your bulge pushes its way into her anyway. You're so eager for her, she felt so good inside your nook and you want to make her feel good as well.

She doesn't seem bothered, just groans and presses her head against your shoulder, and her perfect thighs flex and then she's riding you. Her movements are so slow, almost agonizingly slow, but you barely dare to move because she looks and feels perfect like this. You're dimly aware that after four enthusiastic rounds of sex and nearly enough genetic fluid to fill a pail between the two of you anything would feel amazing and like it's too much, but you're pretty sure this would be just as good if none of the previous sexing had happened. She's warm inside, for all you're both supposed to be lukewarm on the spectrum. Her nook is so warm to your bulge and it constricts and shudders around you so pleasingly. She's making the most gorgeous sounds, so soft against your ear.

You're both tired and sloppy and slow, moving together with an easy, unhurried intimacy. You sort of lose track of time for a while there. It's nice, you know that much, but beyond that you don't know and you honestly don't much care at this point. Everything just feels hazy and good. It could be a few minutes or half an hour before you both at last still, wrapped up in each other. There's no real sense of time here anyway. She leans her forehead against yours as you sit there with your arms and legs folded together like pretzels, and you realize you're panting, dripping sweat. You don't much mind.

Eventually the two of you roll off the rest cushion, and because this is a dream bubble there's somehow a recuperacoon there to catch the both of you. You've pretty much stopped questioning these things after over a sweep of this stuff. Porrim reaches out, touches your cheek. It's only the tiniest of gestures, but it feels so lovely and comforting without being conciliatory enough to be crossing the pale boundaries. Instead you feel a strange kind of affection for the entirety of the universe and a willingness to let all those niggling problems you and your friends have sort themselves out. It's a new feeling. You kind of like it.

"Next time," she informs you, "we should bring your adorable human girl in on it."

"There's a next time?" you ask, and you don't feel at all startled that she wants there to be a next time, which is an equally new and equally nice feeling.

"Of course there's a next time, as long as you want it," she laughs. "So, come on. Your alien friend, yes or no? We can get some kinky xeno in here, it's all good fun."

You giggle a little yourself. You're so relaxed. "We'll see what she thinks. But I think I'd like that. Maybe. It would probably be a better idea to ask me when I'm not so, ah, out of it."

"Good. You think about it, then. You mind if I go to sleep? Pailing tires me out pretty awfully."

"Not at all," you reply. "...Porrim? Do you still dream?"

"Do you? Of course you do. Everyone dreams." 

Porrim curls against you, smiling tiredly, and closes her eyes. In short order she's asleep. You stroke her hair, and contemplate to yourself, and yet you are mercifully without worries. The feeling is at once foreign and welcome. You don't want this moment to end just yet, even if you know you should get back, there are things to do; you want to stay here a little longer. The meteor and all your friends will be all right without your presence for a little while longer, probably. And so you do, and you light the room with the soft contented glow of your skin until you finally, reluctantly wake.


End file.
